Always
by junkii
Summary: [GravitationxFurubaOneshot] It always happened. No matter what. [HaruYuki Sohma RyuShu RyuHaru]


**A/N: **I do NOT own Fruits Basket or Gravitation. Both titles belong to their respected owners. I am well aware this is OOC and it would never happen...but a girl can dream; right?

...Er...yeah. Moving on! Thank you to all my fans ahaha. A slight change from the normal Ouran ficcies. Ohmy.

* * *

This ALWAYS happened. 

No matter if they already had lovers; they had split personalities...who also had urges, not necessarily for their lovers they already had. It always happened. The dark sides of their normal gentle selves would come out; and when they did; they would search for each other before they could harm someone. They seemed to be able to take care of each other, the Black sides. Both would fight for the top; both would work hard.

It ALWAYS happened.

Even on a normal Saturday afternoon; two angstful bishies sat side by side on a couch, watching a movie as they curled up together; somewhere in Tokyo. They relaxed; Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru were out shopping. It was a chance to get away from school, and to be together. It was Wintertime, so they decided to 'cuddle' up, and stay warm, drinking hot cocoa and smiling. They had to keep warm; for fear of them changing into their Zodiac signs.

"Yuki-kun...are you warm?" the white and black haired male asked, the dominant of the two. He was gentle and kind; revered and mostly kept to himself. The one named Yuki nodded, nuzzling into the speaking person's chest. A smile and they kept watching the movie, frowning when commercials came on. Yuki blinked curiously at the television, as his boyfriend's grip tightened suddenly.

"Isn't that...Nittle Grasper, Hatsuharu?" Yuki asked, looking up at him. The ox nodded, eyes fixated on the lead singer. Yuki's expression softened as he watched the concert commerical promo. _Hatsuharu sure likes Ryuichi...I wonder why? Maybe it's the music. He's a great singer...and plus he's engaged to another great singer. Shuichi Shindou...I think. So I've heard. _Yuki drunk more from the cup as more commercials flew by on the screen, Hatsuharu's grip lightening as his heart slowing down. If Yuki had known...what would he do? It was a secret.

And it ALWAYS happened.

"Shu-chan! Shu-chan!!!!" a hyperactive singer cried out, running in circles in his future.."wife"'s apartment, tackling a boy with pink hair. He was startled, yet he smiled when he realized it was none other than Ryuichi Sakuma; lead singer of Nittle Grasper. The two sung a lot; and they sure were in high spirits. "Shu-chan! I found you no da!"

"Ah...Ryuichi! Good morning!" Shuichi sung happily, holding tightly to his lover. Yuki Eiri had long been out of his life; for he went with Tohma Seguchi. No matter; Shuichi had better plans. Ryuichi Sakuma, his GOD, had declared he loved him. Now THAT didn't sound so bad...being in a relationship with someone you practically worshiped. Yet most thought Nittle Grasper and BAD LUCK were rivals. Turns out that was far from the truth. After certain embarassing photos were realeasd...it was official. Shuichi and Ryuichi were indeed in love. Yet even Ryuichi kept secrets...that Shuichi wouldn't know of.

"MORNING SHU-CHAN!!!! Shu-chan! Ryu-chan needs to go see someone no da! Is that A-OKAY?" Ryuichi asked, still clinging to the purple eyed sweetheart. The boy nodded and kissed him passionately, holding onto him. Anything was okay to the strawberry pink boy. Ryuichi wouldn't do anything bad, right? Besides, Shuichi had to go get the latest scoops on the tabloids; to see what they were saying. Tabloids were weird...one issue claimed that Shuichi was pregnant with Ryuichi's lovechild. That...was impossible. And downright silly; not like Shuichi was complaining however.

"Ah...sure, Ryuichi. I need to do stuff in town anyway!!! I'LL BE BACK BEFORE SUPPER, DON'T WORRY!!! ...Are we eating at a Sushi restaurant again?! I CAN'T COOK THINGS, I'LL BURN THE PLACE DOWN!!! Like last time..."

"SHU-CHAN MAKES YUMMY FOOD NO DA!!! EVEN IF IT HAS BLACK STUFF ON IT!!!!" Ryuichi hollered, starting to spazz just like his boyfriend. The black stuff on food was Shuichi's sorry attempt to actually BAKE something. K had to come by and put out the fire; threatening to shoot Shuichi if he tried to cook again. Frankly; Shuichi took the advice and never attempted it. Okay, maybe once or twice, but that was when he didn't have to actually, well, cook it. "RYU-CHAN WILL BE BACK SOON!!!!!"

That was a greeting for the Sakuma household. A very loud greeting. It was enough to wake up the downstair neighbors; who NEVER got use to the hollering. Yet they were famous; what could anyone tell them to do? Nothing, that's what. Ryuichi gave Shuichi a big hug and a hard kiss before he skipped out; singing 'The Rage Beat' as he went. Ryuichi always liked Shuichi's songs...better than his own. He thought he had the sweetest voice. Yet this always happened. He always had to go see a certain someone on a certain day of the month. It was the time when he could start feeling his Serious side come out. It came out randomly; and sometimes...he couldn't stop it. It could get scary, which was why he had Hatsuharu to help him.

Always Shuichi.

Sometimes Hatsuharu.

Just like it was ALWAYS Yuki. And sometimes Ryuichi.

"Yuki-kun...I need to go out. Will you be alright here? Shigure-san will return soon...as will Kyo-kun and Tohru-san..." Hatsuharu whispered softly, kissing Yuki Sohma quietly on the lips. The fact they were cousins didn't matter. Hatsuharu surely didn't care. Nobody but Akito objected anyway; but Akito had Shigure, so what did that matter? So what if Akito was God. It wasn't important. Yuki was Hatsuharu's first love anyway. It felt good to defy God's laws. "It's...important."

"Mmm, I understand Hatsuharu. You'll be back, right?"

"...Of course." Not really the truth; not really a lie. He'd usually come back the next day; because everytime he went to that Hotel; he would get lost and have to find his way by asking directions. Usually he met Hatori or Ayame along the way, so it didn't do any harm. Hatsuharu had the feeling of Black Haru making an appearance. Especially when Akito came to visit. It was usually this day of the month Akito made a visit...always this day. And so he always chose to leave; to take a small journey. And Yuki understood; but not what was going on. "I...need to go."

"...Alright, Hatsuharu. We'll leave some onigiri rolls for you. Don't get lost." Yuki added, frowning a little but finally letting go. Hatsuharu threw the rat a smile, kissing him goodbye as he exited the Sohma House. It was always like this, nothing out of the norm. A normal Winter Saturday; Hatsuharu was probably going to buy stuff and get lost. Nothing unusual. It was always Yuki, right? ...Sometimes Ryuichi, but always Yuki. Nobody could replace Yuki.

Just like nobody could replace Shuichi.

This was what their split sides wanted. Closeness and comfort of one another. Fighting for the top and knowing nobody would get hurt. They could be rough, they could curse, they could be loud and nobody would get hurt. If Ryuichi was as rough with Shuichi as he was with Hatsuharu...something could go wrong. Just like Hatsuharu can get uncontrolable; just like he was with Ryuichi. No matter if Hatsuharu was younger than Ryuichi...their dark sides wouldn't care. They couldn't find comfort in anyone else like they did with each other. Hatsuharu frowned as he walked into the Hotel Lobby; looking around for a certain greenish colored male.

"Hatsuharu." a serious tone, opposite of a cheerful and bouncy mood that he was earlier. The ox whirled around and there he was; Ryuichi Sakuma. It had been perhaps a few months since they met at the club that one night. They need escape, they knew something was going on. Suddenly Ryuichi had been shoved Hatsuharu's way, and Hatsuharu pushed him as he got shoved into him. A hypnotic trance song had been going, and instead of fighting, they let their bodies move to the music. Getting closer and closer, hips touching, hands moving over the other's body. Kisses to a complete stranger, yet they felt at home. It progressed as the music got intense, the grinding against each other turned rapid, sweating and panting; almost having a sexual high. They held onto each other, moaning into another's ear, increasing the mood. Once the song ended; the two dark personalities were left on the dance floor.

The party wasn't over that night.

Once they collected their senses, they exchanged numbers and told all as they stayed at the Hotel they were in. They had calmed down...somewhat. Ryuichi had smirked as he made a proposition to Hatsuharu; who more than willingly accepted. A trance CD had been popped into a stereo; and the Hotel room had exploded with heated passion. Strangers getting closer than ever; defying their loved ones, and promising it would only be that one time. Yet every once in a while...they would go and meet up at the Hotel. Always calling and setting dates prior. It had always been like this afterwards. Always having unreleased feelings. Yet it was their one chance for their dark sides to escape, so why not?

"Ryuichi."

"Nice seeing you here."

"Same to you." Smiles were exchanged, the two walking over to the Check In counter. Nobody questioned them. They both had brief cases, proclaiming they were to discuss important Record business that was to be secret. Roomservice didn't bother them; nor did the maids. Not a word was exchanged. The lady knew well, even though she was suspiscious on the two bishounen suddenly arriving. They took a key and hurriedly dashed into the Elevator, dropping the empty breif cases and looking at each other with matching intensity. Ryuichi never knew of the Sohma curse; and he never questioned. They only understood unexplainable split personalities; and how they were one in the same. They knew of each other's love lives and friends, of their jobs and what schools they went to in the past. They knew everything; but there was some secrets left in the air.

_Ding._

Third floor already. Hatsuharu was always anxious; he was somewhat the more eager and headstrong type. He was younger and inexperienced; while Ryuichi had plenty of experience it had seemed. Gentleness was forgotten; as were manners. They were comfortable letting personalities go wild, just for a little bit. Walking quickly to their room; they past a few curious unlookers. Ryuichi hastily opened the door, Hatsuharu going inside just as quickly. The male Sohma started to rip off his clothes; no need for it now. Yuki would understand; he always did. Ryuichi tore his own off as well, Shuichi would understand. It was just Ryuichi; he was often crazy. A CD had been popped in; hopefully to drown out the moanings and groanings emitting from the two. Hatsuharu let his Black self take over, pushing Ryuichi against the wall nearest, the singer's pants not even all the way off. It always started with a rash kiss; sometimes it was random on who attacked first. It was usually the one who was the most impatient and needy at the time.

Hands quickly moved on their own, teasing the older male's nipples as the kisses grew harder, tongue slipping in from time to time. The music moved Hatsuharu's body on instinct, grinding against Ryuichi; who found his arms quickly pinned to the wall. Once one of them was aroused; there was no stopping them. Not even someone walking in, though they always locked the door. Always. It was second nature to do so. They learned their lesson once. Ryuichi let soft groans go into Hatsuharu's mouth as he was still kissed, the ox-possessed boy breaking free to let his mouth wander to his ear, teasing and then nibbling; which earned him another moan in pleasure. Once Ryuichi was aroused; the tables of roles were turned. Somehow Ryuichi broke the teenager's firm grip on his arms; pushing him back and finally making it over the bed; pushing Hatsuharu on top of it and crawling over the boy, staring at him with intensity in the eyes.

The impatient male buckled his hips up, letting both arousals slide against each other; only snapping Ryuichi back to bite back a moan, kissing the boy and sliding down him, letting kisses travel as he slid off his pants quicker than one could imagine. There was never a need for anything underneath their pants on that certain day; it didn't matter anyway; it would have been torn off quickly enough. Stroking was just the beginning of the majority of the night, teases which lead to moaning coming from the one being teased. Hips moved to the motion on instinct; the music accelerating the speed.The faster he went; the more Hatsuharu felt he were to explode already. It was only a warm up; the Black ox knew all too well of Ryuichi's teasing and games. It didn't stop him from being overwhelmed, especially when there was contact involved. The touching stopped, Hatsuharu frowning and looking to see why. A smile as the familiar substance was shown. Of course; how could he be so...bullheaded as to ignore it? Ryuichi smirked and quickly put a single finger inside Hatsuharu. Things were about to get sticky from here on out. Besides the foreplay; the actual hardcore part of his nights with Ryuichi were always the best.

Another finger. Another moan. Another tease; more moans. That's how it always worked, right? Ryuichi pulled out; only to insert his length inside; Hatsuharu panting and sweating. The boy bit back the slight usual pain; but as Ryuichi worked around; the pain was forgotten and the pleasure insued. Another song clicked on; a fast tempo, which only subconsciously increased Ryuichi's speed; making the serious side of him work in and out of him faster; the thrusts harder as Hatsuharu started to reach near breaking point. Ryuichi always went rough; and Hatsuharu always liked it. Never complained, neither of them. By the moaning; Ryuichi could feel himself starting to get to the point before climaxation as well. They always happened to release at the same time, their names always being cried out in unison. Yet this time, Ryuichi's name was cried out first, followed by Hatsuharu realeasing, panting and with maximum pleasure. The name crying only lead to Ryuichi climaxing, who was still thrusting while Hatsuharu climaxed. A whisper of the boy's name and Ryuichi pulled out, slumping over and holding onto the other Dark one's hands.

It always ended like this.

A quick apology to Shuichi and Yuki; wherever they were. A quick promise that they would make it up to them soon. The stereo shuffled to the nice calming CD that Ryuichi entered in; knowing the perfect timing of when it would switch. Smiles were on their faces as they relaxed, huddled together on the cool Saturday night. They held each other close, hoping they wouldn't be punished for their sins. It was only what their dark personalities wanted; not necessarily their normal ones. But which personality was normal was a mystery. They didn't care, nor did they wish to find out. They only wanted reassurance that they weren't alone in this world. To know that they could be rough without harm. After all; it always happened.

It was always the same.

And it would never change.


End file.
